Two Friends To Help You Not Feel Lonely
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Eclipse wants someone to play with her, two tickle monsters hear her request and pay her a visit. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Jocu and Vivo belong to guestsurprise. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Two Friends To Help You Not Feel Lonely**

"I wish someone would play with me," Eclipse said sadly as she lay on her berth.

Her family was sadly too busy at the moment to play with her as they were either out on patrol, filing out reports, or resting after a long mission. While she understood, she was still lonely and really wanted someone to come play with her. Tears began to fill her eyes at how lonely she felt and slipped down her face as she began to cry.

But she didn't know that someone was watching her curiously. "A half organic, half robot," Jocu said in amazement and heard her crying. "Oh, the poor girl. She just wants a playmate."

Vivo came into the his brother's room. "Who are you watching, brother?" He asked.

"This young girl," the older brother answered, showing his younger brother. "She is half-organic and half-robot. Cybertronian, I believe."

"Those giant alien robots?" Vivo asked curiously. "What made you decide to watch them, brother?"

Understanding his brother's curiosity, Jocu smiled. "I heard her crying," he said. "And you know me. Crying is a sound that I can't ignore and I seek the source out to see if I can help."

"Very true," said the younger brother, for he too couldn't ignore when someone was crying, be it from pain, upset, grief, or loneliness. "Can you help her, brother?"

Jocu checked the coordinates and smiled. "Yes," he said. "Her name is Eclipse and she is on Earth."

Vivo's eyes widened. "They're on Earth?" He asked.

The older brother nodded before standing up. "Little Eclipse needs cheering up," he said. "Brother, would you like to join me?"

"May I?" The younger brother asked hopefully.

Jocu nodded and together the two transported into Eclipse's room, moving quietly towards her as they saw she was not crying harder. "She looks too young to be sad, Jocu," Vivo said softly.

"I agree," Jocu said. "So little and just wanting a friend."

Hearing the two voices, Eclipse stopped crying, but she didn't recognize the voices, which made her a bit wary as she carefully peeked over the edge of her berth, freezing when she saw the two newcomers in her room. She had never seen a person with four arms, well, unless you counted her uncle Soundwave, but he had tentacles. Their eyes were vivid and looking right up at her, but they had a kind sparkle to them and the smiles on their faces were gentle rather than scary.

For a while, no one moved. Eclipse was unsure of the two and so hung back while the two brothers saw she was a bit frightened and so didn't move as they didn't want to scare her and decided to wait until she came up to them. It would be easier than trying to catch her and making her fearful of them.

Suddenly, the small femme gave a squeal of happiness and jumped down from her berth, snatching Vivo up into her paws and hugging him tightly. "Kitty!" She cried out, snuggling him and petting him because he looked like a cat to her as did the other one.

Jocu couldn't help bursting into laughter as he watched his brother get cuddled and petted like a cat. Vivo, while trying to escape, actually didn't mind it too much as he did love cuddles and figured if the femme saw him as a cat, it would help break the ice and she wouldn't be afraid of him or his brother, so he began purring like a cat which encouraged her to purr happily.

"I love cuddling, but how about you let me go so we can be properly introduced?" Vivo suggested with a smile.

Nodding, Eclipse let him go and looked more closely at the two. They didn't look like any person she had ever seen before and their demeanors were kind and she felt at ease with them, which was unusual because she was usually very shy around new people and had to be convinced that they meant no harm, but with these two, she didn't feel frightened. "What are you two?" She asked curiously. "I've never seen people like you before."

"We're tickle monsters, little Eclipse," Jocu answered.

"Tickle monsters? For real?" She asked excitedly, her tail staring to wag happily.

"For real," Vivo said with a smile. "Looks like she like tickles, brother, if her tail wagging is anything to go by."

"Indeed," Jocu said with a smile.

"Is that how you knew my name too?" She asked. "Daddy said the tickle monster knows everyone's name, just like Santa Claus."

Both brothers chuckled in amusement, but nodded in response. "Your daddy is right," Vivo said. "We know everyone's name and their most ticklish spots too."

That just made the small femme more excited and she gave them both puppy optics, something that they found both cute and amusing. "Will you tickle me then?" She asked hopefully. "Pretty please?"

"Such a well-mannered young one," Jocu said, giving her an ear scratch that she leaned into, purring happily. "Vivo, what do you think?"

"Let's not keep her waiting," the younger brother said.

Both brothers pounced, making Eclipse fall back gently on her bed and roll onto her back while the two instantly began tickling her, going for her stomach. Squealing happily, Eclipse giggled and squirmed, but they stayed right with her, fingers playfully wiggling into her stomach. "My, my, this little tummy is very ticklish," Jocu said before blowing a big raspberry into Eclipse's stomach.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! THAT TICKLES!" She exclaimed happily.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Vivo cooed, snuggling into her stomach. "This little tummy is ours!"

"And we're going to tickle you to pieces!" Jocu said teasingly, his tails wiggling over her feet, which made her laugh more. Seeing she was enjoying this immensely made the brothers chuckle before they let her up, allowing her to catch her breath.

After a moment, she transformed into her robot form, giving both of them puppy optics again. "More, please?" She asked.

Now it took a bit to surprise a tickle monster, but to hear their victim asking for more tickles, they were a bit surprised. "You want us to give you more tickles?" Jocu asked, wiggling his fingers teasingly at her.

She giggled happily. "Yes, please," she said.

"You really like tickles, huh?" Vivo asked.

Eclipse nodded. "They make me happy," she said with another giggle.

"And you deserve to be happy, little one," said Jocu. "Brother, why don't you get her underarms and I'll get her stomach?"

The young femme let out another happy squeal as Vivo tickled her underarms and Jocu blew another raspberry into her stomach, repeating the action as she laughed happily, squirming but not really wanting the tickle torture to stop.

As for the tickle monster brothers, they happily obliged to Eclipse's requests of being tickled, making sure she had breathers to catch her breath before making her laugh more with the playful tickles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
